Jade
Jade Lihua Henderson-Mendoza '''nicknamed Kool Kat is best friends with Cloe, Sasha and Yasmin and Jade is in the Bratz Pack with Cloe, Sasha and Yasmin . Jade has a Asian decent, and is mostly interested in fashion and science. Her power is the power of prophecy. Jade's Biography Jade is nicknamed "Kool Kat" because she is crazy about cats and dresses cool! Always on the cutting edge of cool, Jade’s the ultimate fashionista! After checking out the latest fashion mags, the trendiest boutiques, she always manages to put together looks that are completely unique and look like one ‘Kool Kat!’ Jade’s wildly unique perspective is an inspiration to her friends. She can be a bit rebellious, but she is always sweet and creative. With a great sense of adventure and a hilarious sense of humor, Jade never takes herself too seriously, and that’s why her friends love having her around. Jade has a spunky personality and her trademark is her raspy urban accent. Jade has a funny personality and plays the drums. Jade is a cheerleader and is very smart. She is honors classes and is a straight-A student. Jade is also Asian. She has a knack for snacks and loves strawberry smoothies, cherry ice cream, sushi, and cookies. Jade also loves cats. Her birthday is November 4th, she is from Brooklyn New York, and she just loves being herself. Jade loves the cutting edge and taking risks. Jade is fun-loving and lively. There is never a dull moment when she's around! Jade loves being creative and spicing things up! She is seen as the smarter one of the group, but she is also very athletic and is a cheerleader. She has had many admirers such as Dylan, Iden, and Koby but she loves Carlos the most! Jade has a unique, yet trendy, sense of style. She loves anything new and quirky cool, as well as the hippest styles. She enjoys shopping at trendy boutiques and thrift stores and always manages to put together very cool outfits. Her favorite accessories are wristbands and earrings. Jade is the ultimate fashionista because of the way she takes chances with fashion and uses it to express herself. Appearance Jade is a gorgeous Asian American girl and has long jet black hair, but it has been seen as being dark brown, silver, blue and highlighted as well but her hair is definitely black. She has pale skin (sometimes tan) and jade green eyes, but in some movies and games, and the TV series, they are brown or hazel. She has a varying set eye colors which are usually brown or green, black hair that has been portrayed as blue, brown, and silver, and a light skin tone but has been sen as pale and tan. Jade is also from a Japanese heritage. She's the owner of a pet cat named Mica and loves her very dearly. Relationships Jade's boyfriend is Carlos Mendoza. Jade and Carlos get married and have a daughter called Lexa. Later on in Season 3. Jade's Trivia *'Nickname: '''Kool Kat *'Pet: 'Mica (cat) *'Zodiac: 'Scorpio (November 4th) *'Lucky Number: '2 *'Favorite Color: Pastel Green *'Favorite' Movies: 'Stylish Foreign Films *'Favorite Books: 'Fashion Magazines *'Favorite Food: 'Sushi *'Favorite Smoothie: 'Strawberry *'Favorite Music: 'Gwen Stefani and Lady Gaga *'Favorite Class: Chemistry *'Favorite Passion: '''Anything new and quirky cool! *'Shopping Style: 'The coolest shops and hippest styles! *'Source: '''https://bratzfan.fandom.com/wiki/Jade Actresses *Samantha Van Belle *Kaylynne Boyed *Tara Macintyre Category:Bratz Magic School Characters